Autocontrol
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Hay veces que el corazón gana a la cabeza, es entonces cuando más debemos tratar de controlarnos,aunque no siempre podamos.[Huddy]


**Disclaimer**: Pues no, para variar y a no ser que cuando Auryl se case con Bryan me preste awilson o algo...pues de momento ninguno de los personajes o localizaciones me pertenece. Una pena ¿No?

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dedicar este "fic"(si es que llega a esa categoría) a mi Huddy particular...usease Auryl. .Sé que te prometi un huddy, y auque he tardado, pues bueno aquí lo tienes. No me ha salido como esperaba, pero e todas maneras espero que te guste. Recuerda que aún falta otro! El ansiado Für Elise! jejeje.

También quiero mencionar a Althus y a Rob, unas patitas huddy a muerte también, a quienes prometí también esto jejeje. Y por supuesto a Gala, la otra gran Huddy de esta web, a quien (me avergüenza decir) no he leído casi nada...jeje.

Lo he hecho lo más IC que he podido, pero siempre se me va la mano..sólo no me matéis okis?

**--Autocontrol**

-¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus manías¡O te pones la bata o estás despedido!

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, salió del despacho hecha un basilisco. En los pasillos se encontró con Wilson, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a saludarla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ir por los pasillos murmurando cosas incomprensibles mientras los pacientes y los demás médicos del hospital la miraban como si estuviese loca. Dobló en una esquina y se escondió de las miradas de la gente, respirando y tratando de calmarse. Cuando logró que su ritmo cardiaco fuera más o menos normal decidió ir a su despacho para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y tratar de calmarse completamente.

Había amenazado con despedir al mejor médico de su hospital y la única manera de que no cometiera el mayor error de su vida era que, por una vez, le hiciera caso y se pusiera la bata. La estúpida bata blanca. Y en su fuero interno sabía que eso era tan probable como que ella fuera a la Luna.

En la tranquilidad de su despacho decidió relajarse corriendo las cortinar y tumbándose en el pequeño sofá. Quizá con un poco de suerte la dejarían en paz hasta la hora comer y podría descansar un poco. Había tenido una semana de perros.

"_La próxima vez que pienses en despedir a tu mejor médico, procura encontrar entes a un sustituto que esté a su altura. Aunque hay que admitir que siendo House eso es un poco difícil._

Por desgracia para ella no tuvo ese "poco de suerte". Diez minutos después la puerta del despacho se abrió de forma brusca.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿No?

"_Tranquilízate, piensa que es el efecto de la ketamina, que le ha afectado el cerebro"_

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Cuddy respiró profundamente antes de barajar la posibilidad de abalanzarse y degollar al médico que la miraba desde la puerta. Podía sentir la sangre bombeada por su corazón y cómo las neuronas le decían que estrangulara, torturara o cualquier otra cosa a ese… espécimen.

-¿Pero tú eres ton…?-no pudo terminar la frase. Su capacidad de hablar desapareció en unas fracciones de segundo. Ante ella tenía a House vestido con la bata blanca.

Por un momento pensó que la que había recibido el tratamiento de ketamina era ella y que estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. Pero no, todo aquello real. Delante suya tenía al Doctor Gregory House…vestido con la bata blanca.

Estuvo tentada de darse varios golpes en la cabeza para comprobar, si realmente no era una imaginación, pero pensó que quedaría como una idiota, así que retuvo su mano junto a ella.

Con cuidado de que no se le viera "nada", se incorporó mirando al jefe de Diagnósticos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Es una broma?

-¡Oh¡Sí,claro¡Se me había olvidado que hoy era el día de los Inocentes!- soltó House con un más que evidente sarcasmo.- ¡Inocente inocente, Doctora Cuddy!

La mujer le envió una mirada furibunda al médico. Sin relajar su expresión volvió detrás de su escritorio, pensando que quizás así podría protegerse de las hirientes palabras del doctor, o de de sus propios impulsos. Pero varios pensamientos martilleaban su cabeza incesantemente, molestándola como una mosca detrás de la oreja, y el hecho de que el ojiazul la mirara intensamente desde la puerta no ayudaba mucho.

-Me parece que me voy a la Luna-susurró.

-Hablar consigo misma no es una buena señal, jefa. Podrían tildarte de loca.

-Ya lo hicieron cuando te contraté.

¡Auch! Golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo, pensó House. Mordaz, incisivo, tan propio de él, tan propio de ella.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante acercándose a la mesa de la directora, que había dejado de mirarle para pasar a centrar su atención en unos papeles. Era cierto que perfectamente se la habría podido considerar loca por contratar a un médico tullido y con mal genio, que ni siquiera cumplía con sus obligaciones. Y desde luego no le habían pasado desapercibidos los comentarios que ella había recibido por ellos. Pero aún así había capeado el temporal, y había rechazado 100 millones de dólares (que no era una suma pequeña precisamente) sólo por él.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?- preguntó buscando sus ojos.

-¿De qué¿De haber hablado sola? Bueno, no es algo que me preocupe mucho.

-Me refería a contratarme.

Cuddy apartó la vista de los papeles y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la venta. Que si se _arrepentía._ Quería decir que sí, pero en su interior sabía perfectamente que no era así. Que necesitaba a ese estúpido médico para hacer pasable su vida en aquel hospital; que en realidad le gustaban las continuas batallas verbales.

"_Vamos Lisa, sabes perfectamente que no podrías vivir sin él. Que por mucho que no quieras, necesitas ver su cara cada día para saber que aún tienes algo en la vida, a parte del hospital, que merece la pena"_

Lo sabía. Y estaba segura de que él lo había sabido antes incluso que ella, sólo que ahora quería oírlo de sus labios. Humillarla, devolverle lo de la bata.

"_La bata, todo por una estúpida bata. Un trozo de tela blanco que lo único que hace es que los pacientes se sientan intimidados y asustados. Ese blanco nos marca como mensajeros de la muerte en las manos de Dios. Cínica esta vida nuestra"_

-Lisa…

Su nombre. Se giró automáticamente sin darse cuenta de que era él quien lo había pronunciado, que era él quien se había colocado a su lado mientras estaba inmersa en sus cavilaciones.

Aquellos ojos azules la perforaron, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Quizá era el único que conseguía ese efecto en ella.

-¿Te arrepentiste?.

-…No. Nunca.- House puso una mano en su hombro como agradeciéndoselo- Pero eso no quita que muchas veces tuviera ganas de tirarte por una ventana, o encerrarte en el escáner.-el hombre hizo un gesto dando a entender que le había "dolido" el comentario.- Ahora si no te importa, tengo bastante papeleo, y tu tienes que pasearte así de mono por el hospital- dijo refiriéndose a la bata.

-Me importa.

Cuddy arqueó una ceja mientras cogía varias carpetas llenas de facturas y regresaba al sofá. Pero no logró llegar a su destino. Un bastón se cruzó en su camino.

House la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y provocadora. Cojeando y sin apartar el bastón se acercó hasta la directora, acorralándola entre la ventana y su cuerpo. El cerebro de ella no respondía, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-House¿Qué haces? No sé tú, pero los demás trabajamos.

Como si fuera a cámara lenta, vio como los brazos de él se colocaban junto a su cuerpo.

-Estoy seguro que puedes dejar de trabajar un momento- susurró junto a su oído.

Ella sintió como le fallaban las piernas, y sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que agarrarse a House para no caer. Éste la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, miedosa de mirarle a los ojos. Ella se sentí vulnerable, y él era la causa, y le gustaba. Alzó su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos conectaran y con sus dedos recorrió su espalda.

Con una lentitud pasmosa y casi exasperante mano se perdió entre el pelo rizado, acariciando casi cada mechón, haciendo que su dueña se estremeciese. El temblor era más que evidente, y los nudillos se habían vuelvo blancos al agarrarse con fuerza a la bata del médico. Notaba la respiración del hombre rozar su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Trató de pensar con claridad y vislumbrar qué era lo que la había llevado a esa situación. Pero con aquellos ojos azules clavados en los suyos le era imposible.

La mano pasó de su pelo, al cuello, acercándola a él todavía más. Se inclinó para disminuir la diferencia de altura, y entonces Cuddy fue consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

-No lo hagas…-dijo en un susurro.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Un gemido de sorpresa se le escapó al sentir los labios de House presionando los suyos. No eran fríos, como ella había pensado, si no cálidos y expertos. Supieron como abrirse paso a través de su barrera física y moral, dejando toda su boca a su merced. Enun gesto más que habitual, House se humedeció los labios, humedeciendo a la vez los de la Decana; provocando en ella reacciones que creía extinguidas e imposibles de revivir.

Las manos se aflojaron y los nudillos recobraron su color normal. Con un impulso, logró deshacerse del contacto frío de la madera detrás suya, pero en ese movimiento hizo que House perdiera el equilibrio y terminaran los dos en el suelo.

"_¿TE has hecho daño?" _estuvo a punto de preguntar.

Él no dejó que se levantara, reteniéndola para seguir explorando su boca, a sabiendas de que cualquiera podría verles. Dándose cuenta de que aquello no era algo que le pasara todos los días, la Mujer de Hielo, la joven Decana, el Demonio en la vida del nefrólogo, respondió con ímpetu al beso.

Esta vez, el gemido salió de la boca de él, sorprendido por la reacción de su jefa, pero no se quejó. No tenía porque hacerlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba provocarla, le gustaba verla enfadada, y ahora le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Una de sus manos se acercó peligrosamente a los bajos de la falda.

Fue entonces cuando Cuddy lo detuvo y separó sus labios.

Encima de él, con el pelo revuelto, la ropa desarreglada y los ojos brillantes, parecía un ángel con los cuernos y la cola del diablo.

-Lo siento, pero no es momento para eso. No me importaría quitarte la bata, pero no ahora.

Antes de House pudiera pestañear, ella salía de su despacho peinándose el pelo con los dedos. Con cuidado de no hacerse daño en la pierna se sentó y miró la doble puerta que aún se mecía…

"_No ahora, pero luego, ya veremos"- _pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

------------------------------------

Ainoa se tapa Bueno, aquí tenéis mi primer fic Huddy, espero que os haya gustado, y cualquier crítica será bienvenida para ayudarme a mejorar. Siento no llegar al nivel que tienen algunas (Auryl, Gala)que parece que hayan sido ellas las creadoras de los personajes XD.

Por cierto, se supone que esto iba a ser una viñeta...pero parece que se me ha alargado un poco.

Mikelis!

_Gaiadrëa_


End file.
